Jasmine and Tidal the Body Swap Adventure
by total drama island courtney
Summary: Tidal is an OC of mine. She looks like Bridgette, but with a blue highlight in her hair. She has a light blue dragon wing, light blue dragon tail, and horns. She is part dragon, part human. One day Tidal and Jasmine meet up with a swapicane which swaps their bodies around. Will they find a cure or not? Read the fanfic to find out. Don't own total drama.


**Jasmine****and****Tidal**

**the****body****swap**

**adventure**

Tidal was hanging out on the balcony of the treehouse. "Huh, I wish this day would never end" said Tidal, as she fell asleep. It was five in the morning and everyone was still asleep. When it turned six o' clock, it started raining really hard and it was pitch black outside. Tidal woke up. "What happened" said Tidal. Tidal looked at the heavy storm and memorized what kind of storm it was. "Oh, no. This storm is not just a hurricane, it's a swapicane" said Tidal, while putting on her night vision eyes and running inside the treehouse. "Oh shoot, I hate this kind of storm" said Tidal, turning into dragon form and hiding under Scarlett and Max's bunk. When the eye of the storm was upon them, Tidal lifted her body off the ground fastly and hit herself on the bottom of Max's bunk. "Ow" yelled Tidal. Max woke up and yelled. The yell woke up Scarlett, Jasmine, and Sammy. Tidal crawled from under the bed. "What is that" said Sammy. Tidal looked at Sammy and looked at her own self. "I forgot. They never saw me turn to a dragon in any season" Tidal said to herself. Scarlett and Jasmine looked at Tidal. "It's alright mates. It's just a giant lizard" said Jasmine. "I don't know Jasmine. That doesn't look like a lizard to me. And I never saw a light blue lizard in my life before" said Scarlett, studying Tidal. Jasmine looked at it. "It has wings" said Sammy. Max walked up to it. "This will make a perfect evil pet of mine" said Max. "But I'm only for niceness and not evilness" said Tidal. "Woah, did that lizard just talk" asked Sammy. "I heard it from all the way from here" said Scarlett. All of a sudden, the eye of the storm has ended. It started raining and the wind was very strong. "Everyone stay here" said Tidal, as she ran outside. When Tidal ran outside, she got zapped by a blue lightning bolt. "What's going on out there" asked Jasmine. "I don't know what kind of storm this is and I don't know what kind of strom has blue lightning" said Scarlett. "I'll go help the lizard with wings" said Jasmine. "Alright, just be careful" said Scarlett. Jasmine walked outside carefully and loked around. "Wow, it's really dark out here" said Jasmine. When Jasmine made it to Tidal, she grabbed her and everything went pitch black. The storm went away and Max, Scarlett, and Sammy went outside to check on Jasmine and Tidal. It was seven o' clock and finally Jasmine woke up. "What happen" said Jasmine rubbing her head. She felt horns on the top of her head. "What the" said Jasmine, as she got up. Sammy saw her and went up to her. "Hey, you ok" asked Sammy. Jasmine looked up at Sammy. "Sammy, when did you get so big" asked Jasmine. "How do you know me" asked Sammy. Max and Scarlett went over to Jasmine. Jasmine spread open her light blue wings. "Wait a minute. I know what you are. A dragon" said Scarlett. "A dragon" said Sammy, confusingly. "This is Tidal. She could transform into a dragon because she is part dragon" said Scarlett, happily. "Hey, i'm not Tidal. I'm Jasmine" said Jasmine. The three teammates looked at each other and back at Jasmine. Tidal got up right behind the three of them. "She's right" said Tidal. Jasmine, Scarlett, Max, and Sammy looked at her. "See, told ya" said Jasmine. "What happen here" asked Sammy. "We've swapped bodies" said Tidal, looking at herself. "Well how did this happen" asked Scarlett. "You know the storm that just went by" said Tidal. Everyone nodded. "It's called a swapicane. It swaps you and another person with any kind of swap. For instence, me and Jasmine did a body swap" said Tidal. "Well is there a way to reverse this" asked Jasmine. "Yeah, we just wait one week and we just swap back to normal" said Tidal. "That won't be so bad" said Scarlett. "I hope it won't" said Tidal. "What do you mean, Tidal" asked Sammy. "I mean this might be the cure or maybe not" said Tidal. "What do you mean" asked Jasmine. "I don't know the cure for when this happens. I've only heard of these and people say it's really rare to see one" said Tidal, scaredly. "So that means we would never turn back to our original selves" asked Jasmine. "That might be true" said Tidal. "Well I hope it won't" said Jasmine. "And all five of us will keep this a secert" said Tidal. Everyone agreed and Scarlett spoke up. "Alright, so who's going forging for food today" asked Scarlett. "I'll go again like I always do and this time I think Tidal has to go" said Sammy. "Yeah, great idea Sammy. Tidal will have to act like Jasmine for now and Jasmine will have to act like Tidal for now, so we can keep up the illosion that everything is till normal. And until we can reverse this, you two will have to be, talk, and everything like each other" said Scarlett. "Alright, if I must do that" said Tidal. "By the way, how do I turn out of this form" asked Jasmine. "Just think your a human again" said Tidal. Jasmine did what Tidal said and turned to human form. "Yes. See you guys later" said Jasmine. Tidal waved and Sammy followed her to the woods to get food for the team. In the woods, Tidal and Sammy were finding food. "So Sammy, how do you find food in the woods" asked Tidal. "Well, you actually just look around and just grab as many berries as possible" said Sammy. "Cool" said Tidal. Tidal and Sammy were hunting for berries until Shawn came along. "Hey Jasmine" said Shawn, blushingly. "Hey" said Tidal. "Act like you love him" said Sammy. "What's up" asked Shawn. "Nothing much" said Tidal, starting to blush. "I'm gonna leave you alone now and you're on your own, Tidal" whispered Sammy. Tidal gave a quick blink and Sammy smiled. "Hey, Jasmine i've been always wanting to ask you this, but I like you a lot and can we" said Shawn as he was stopped by Tidal. "Be together" finished Tidal. "Yeah, can we" asked Shawn. Sammy nodded, quickly. "Yes" said Tidal. "Alright" cheered Shawn. Before they were about to kiss, they heard a scream come from the other team. "Oh no, what's going on back there" asked Sammy. "Can we go have a look Shawn" asked Tidal. "Sure, come on" said Shawn, as he started running. Tidal and Sammy ran to team maskwak's shelter to see what was going on. When the three of them got there, they looked around and nothing seemed wrong. "What's wrong here" asked Tidal. Sugar walked up to Tidal and Sammy. "What are you guys doing here" asked Sugar. Shawn got in between Sugar and the two kinosewak team members. "They wanted to see what was wrong and I invited them" replied Shawn. "Alright, but no taking food from us" said Sugar. "Got it" said the two of them. Sugar led them to Dave and Sky. "This is what happened I woke up early this morning and there was this huge storm. It was raining real hard and it was pitch black outside. Sky walked outside and got struck with this blue lightning bolt. Dave heard it and woke up to see Sky getting struck by it. He went to rescue Sky and they both fainted at the same time" explained Sugar. "The storm hit us to, but everyone's safe" said Tidal. "Good, i'm going back to bed" said Sugar as she walked over to the cave. "Hey Shawn, can we talk to Dave and Sky for a minute. Try to calm them down" asked Sammy. "Sure" said Shawn. Tidal and Sammy walked over to Sky and Dave. Tidal looked back and saw Shawn leave to the forest. "Good, everyone sleeping and Shawn went forging" thought Tidal. When the two of them made it up to Sky and Dave, the two maskwak members looked at them. "Hey" they both said at the same time. "What are you guys doing here" they both said at the same time. "We know what happen to you guys" said Tidal. Dave and Sky looked at each other and back at Tidal and Sammy. "You do" asked Sky. "Let's go find somewhere to sit where no one could hear or see us" said Sammy. The four of them went to the forest and found a place to sit. "Ok Sky, you are in Dave's body. And Dave, you are in Sky's body. Am I right" asked Tidal. "Absolutly right" said Sky. "How do you know this" asked Dave. "Yeah how do you know this, Jasmine" asked Sky. Sammy stared at Tidal face and Tidal stared at Sammy's face. The two of them looked back at Dave and Sky. "Will you guys keep this a secert" asked Sammy. "I will never break a secret" Sky and Dave said together. "Not even to Shawn" said Tidal. The two maskwak members nodded their heads. "I to got struck by the lightning" said Tidal. Dave and Sky looked at Tidal. "With who" asked Dave. "Tidal" said Sammy. Tidal looked at Sky and Dave, than at Sammy, than put her head in between her knees. Sammy looked at Tidal and had a sad expression on. "Tidal, please don't tell me that you're gonna cry" said Sammy getting up. Sky got up and went over to Tidal. "It's alright, Tidal" said Sky. Tidal picked up her head. "You know you guys will have to keep this a secret to" said Sammy. "Alright" said Sky and Dave, happily. "And if you need to talk to anyone. Talk to me Scarlett, Max, Tidal, and Jasmine cause we already know what happen" said Sammy. Sky and Dave smiled. "But I got one more question" said Dave. "What is it" asked Sammy. "Is there any cure" asked Dave. "Were still finding one" said Tidal. "Wait, are you saying that you don't know any cure for this Tidal" asked Sky. Tidal nodded her head, slowly. "I'm still trying to find one" said Tidal. "Alright, so we'll be stuck like this and you'll be stuck like that until we find a cure. Am I right about that" asked Dave. Tidal nodded again and lifted herself up from sagging. "I will find a cure for this and it might take me a while because I don't have my body" said Tidal. "There's the Tidal we know" said Sammy. "You two just need to act like each other and keep it a secret from everyone except me, each other, Scarlett, Max, and Sammy. Got it" asked Tidal. Sky and Dave nodded their heads. "We'll see you guys later cause we got to get back, but I might be able to lead you to your team. So let's get moving" said Tidal, as she got up. Sky and Dave got up. The four contestents started walking back to team maskwak's shelter. "Here you go, you two" said Tidal. "See you, guys later" said Sammy, waving her hand at them. Sky and Dave waved back at Tidal and Sammy. When the two kinosewak members came back from forging, it was really quiet in their treehouse again. "Why is it so quiet" asked Sammy. "Everyone might be sleeping" said Tidal. "Let's just make sure we have everything" said Tidal. Sammy checked her pouch and had a lot of berries in it. Tidal checked to and Tidal noticed she forgot something. "Sammy, we forgot to get fish from the river" said Tidal. "Um, why do we need fish from the river" asked Sammy. "I eat that every morning" said Tidal. "Well, I might know where the river might be" said Sammy. "Wait a minute, I know where a river is" said Tidal. "Do I have to come to" asked Sammy. "No, don't come on this one. One is faster than two" said Tidal while taking off the pouch of berries. "Alright" said Sammy. Tidal ran back to the forest and saw a river a few feet away. "There we go" said Tidal, as she picked up a live fish from the river. When Tidal was a few feet from camp, she saw Sammy sneezing. "Oh no, please don't tell me Sammy is sick" Tidal said to herself. Tidal walked up to Sammy. "You alright" asked Tidal. Sammy looked up at Tidal. "No, my head fells hot" said Sammy. "This is just great. Your sick, Sky and Dave are body swapped, me and Jasmine are body swapped, and there is no cure" said Tidal. "Sorry, but is this all my fault" asked Sammy. Tidal looked into her eyes. "No it isn't your fault, Sammy. It's mine" said Tidal. "Let me go get Jasmine" said Tidal. Tidal went up the ladder and on to the balcony. Tidal went inside the treehouse and woke up Jasmine. "What's up Tidal" whispered Jasmine. "I need your help" whispered Tidal. "What help do you need" whispered Jasmine. "Sammy sick and I need you to use a heal spell on her" whispered Tidal. "Alright" whispered Jasmine, as she got out of her bed. Tidal and Jasmine walked outside to where Sammy was. "Sammy, are you ok" asked Jasmine. Sammy just sneezed. "Time to use a heal spell, Jasmine" said Tidal. "How do you do it" asked Jasmine. "This might be hard. Think of nature's way of life and absorb the nutrients from the plants. Then face your arms at Sammy and blast the power out" said Tidal. "Will it hurt her" asked Jasmine. "What do you think the word heal means" said Tidal. Jasmine thought of it and started forming th heal spell in her hands. "Good, now release the energy on to Sammy" said Tidal. Jasmine did what Tidal told her and shot the spell on Sammy. "I'm feeling a lot better" said Sammy, getting up. The rest of the team woke up. "Good morning" said Tidal. Everyone climbed down the ladder. "Cool, berries" said Topher, happily. "Look at that, Samey and Jasmine were able to get berries and what's the live fish for" asked Amy. "For Tidal. She eats live fish" said Tidal. Jasmine looked at Tidal in disgust. Everyone on the team sat down and started to eat berries. Tidal went over to Jasmine. "It's alright, you never tried live fish before. It might disgust you at first, but when you take your first bite, you'll like it" said Tidal. Jasmine picked up the fish and took one bite of it. When Jasmine started chewing, she felt really calm. "This is really good" said Jasmine, taking another bite. "Do you actually like eating that Tidal" asked Amy. "It's really good" said Jasmine, as she finished the rest of the fish. "I am never gonna try it" said Amy, picking up berries and eating it. Tidal looked at the berries in disgust, but ate only one. "This is good" said Tidal. "Jasmine, your not acting like your own self today" said Topher. Jasmine looked at Tidal with a worried face. "Ok, you got me. I actually am not acting like my own self today because today is my birthday" said Tidal, trying to think real quickly. Jasmine sighed in relief. "Happy birthday" said Rodney. "Thanks" said Tidal, as she got up and started walking into the forest. "Where is she going" asked Jasmine. "Somewhere" said Sammy. "I'm following her" said Jasmine, as she ran off into the woods. "Wow. I never known Tidal liked to spy" said Rodney. "Yeah, I know weird" said Amy. Scarlett, Max, and Sammy looked at each other and back at the food. "Hope, they don't fight" Sammy whispered to hweself. In the woods, Tidal started running to team maskwak's hideout. "There we are" said Tidal, as she started running toward Sky when no one saw her. Jasmine looked carefully at Sky and Tidal. "Tidal, what are you" said Sky, as Tidal made a quiet face. Jasmine turned to dragon form and flew over to a tree that was close by where no one saw her, but could hear what Tidal and Sky were talking about. "Hey, sorry bout the push, but I need to talk to you about something" said Tidal "Was is it" asked Sky. "I know I have body swapped with Jasmine, but" said Tidal, as Jasmine on to her. "Were you spying on me" said Tidal, looking at Jasmine's face. "I thought we were keeping a secret between this" said Jasmine. "It's ok Jasmine. I body swapped with Dave" said Sky. Jasmine looked a bit confused. "The storm hit thier team to" explained Tidal. "Fine, we'll keep the secret including them to" said Jasmine. "Good and I've noticed something" said Tidal, suspiously. "What is it" asked Jasmine. "Where's Chris" said Tidal. "I don't know cause I haven't seen him all day" said Sky. "Do you think he got hit to and body swapped with Chef" asked Jasmine. "Don't know cause Chris never called the challenge" said Sky. "It might have happened" said Tidal. Tidal got up and stretched. "Sky, I'll be back to talk to you if I find an antidote for the swap" said Tidal. "Alright, see you guys" said Sky, as she got up and walked back to her team's shelter. "Let's go" said Jasmine, as she hitched on to Tidal's shoulder. "Well, look at that. You finally mastered some of my powers, huh" said Tidal, as she started walking inthe woods. "Yep, only some of them. But now you will learn how to climb trees and go from treetop to treetop in your human form ar in my body" said Jasmine. Tidal looked up at the trees and felt a little dizzy. "Oh come on Tidal, you could go even higher without getting dizzy in your own body" said Jasmine. "Ok, i'll do this, but how do you climb a tree with no claws" asked Tidal, looking at the tree and back at Jasmine. "Just pretend your mountain climbing" said Jasmine. Tidal put one hand on to the tree and grabbed on to the bark of it. "There you go, that's a start" said Jasmine. Tidal closed her eyes and started climbing. "Your doing it" said Jasmine, surprised. Tidal opened her eyes and looked down. "I'm doing it" said Tidal, looking down the tree. Tidal looked back up and started climbing again. After a few minutes of climbing, Tidal spotted something very similar to her. "Oh no, these trees. We have to climb down because if I go up any further, your gonna get hurt like never before. And you can't use a heal spell to heal it" said Tidal, looking a bit scared. "Jasmine looked around. "What are you talking about Tidal. I don't see anything" said Jasmine. Tidal pointed upward with her head. Jasmine looked up. "A leaf. And i'm supposed to be scared of that" said Jasmine, in a laughing mood. "If I say this word, your gonna want to go down staight away" said Tidal. "What word" asked Jasmine. Tidal looked Jasmine in the eyes. "Maple tree leaf" said Tidal. Jasmine got a bit scared. "Did you just say maple tree leaf" said Jasmine, in a shaky voice. "When we switched bodies, we also switched fears" said Tidal, as she started climbing down the tree slowly. Jasmine started shaking less and less when they were close to the bottom. "Does that mean my new fear is maple tree leaves" asked Jasmine. "Yep" said Tidal, as she slid the rest of the way to the bottom of the tree. "And that means you have my fear" said Jasmine. "Which is" asked Tidal. "Your claustrophobic" said Jasmine. "I'm claust-ro-what-ic" asked Tidal. "Your claustrophobic. It means you have a fear of tight or small spaces" explained Jasmine. "Seriously, I have a fear of small places" said Tidal, worried. "Yeah, but why you so panicy bout it" asked Jasmine. "I was never claustrophobic before, I was scared of maple leaves only. Now i'm claustrophobic and not scared of maple leaves" explained Tidal. "You don't have to be so freaked out about it" said Jasmine. Tidal calmed down a bit. "You only become claustrophobic in caves" said Jasmine. "Really, so there's nothing to worry about" asked Tidal. "Yep, nothing to worry about" said Jasmine. Tidal walked to another tree and started climbing. "You, sure" asked Tidal. "Yep, i'm totally sure" said Jasmine. Tidal kept climbing up. After a minutes passed, there were no maple leaves in sight and they were close to the top. "Almost there" said Jasmine. Tidal looked up and started climbing a litte faster. "We are finally at the top" said Jasmine, surprised. "Your turn" said Tidal. "What do you mean my turn" asked Jasmine. "Turn to grass dragon and spread your wings open" explained Tidal. Jasmine opened her wings and turned to a grass dragon. "Keep still" said Tidal. Tidal jumped from one tree to another. "Look at that, you already know how to tree jump, but what do I do" asked Jasmine. "Loosen your claws and let go when I jump" said Tidal. When Tidal jumped, halfway through, Jasmine jumped off Tidal and started gliding. "This is awesome" said Jasmine, happily. When they made it to their shelter, Jasmine land on the ground and turned back to a sea dragon. Tidal made it to the last tree before reaching the ground. "Just jump off the tree and let's go inside" yelled Jasmine. Tidal jumped and was already halfway through the fall. "She's good in this" Jasmine said to herself. When Tidal was seventy five percent to the meeting the ground, she saw Jasmine right under her. "Jasmine, watch out" yelled Tidal. Jasmine looked up and moved out of the way, but not in time. Then Tidal turned to her arm, land on Jasmine's back scales. She got hurt really bad, that Jasmine couldn't use a heal spell on it. Jasmine picked up Tidal and started flying to the tree house. "Lucky me I can fly and I have super strength in this body" Jasmine said to herself. When Jasmine made it inside the treehouse, she put Tidal on her bed and shuck Scarlett to get up. "What's up Jasmine" yawned Scarlett. "Help" whispered Jasmine. "What's wrong" whispered Scarlett. "Tidal landed on my back scales and is almost about to pass out" whispered Jasmine, in fright. "I can see that" whispered Scarlett, looking at Tidal. "Oh no, this is not good" whispered Scarlett. "What's wrong" asked Jasmine, quietly. "When you guys swap back your gonna have this broken arm, but Tidal's gonna have it for a couple of weeks" whispered Scarlett. "This is my fault" whispered Jasmine, while making a sad face. "How is this your fault" asked Scarlett, quietly. "I'm the one who made her have the broken arm. She was jumping from tree to tree and I was gliding and she land on my back scales and" stopped Jasmine, as she started crying. "Hey it's not your fault" whispered Scarlett. "Yes it is" whispered Jasmine, still crying. Tidal got up and put her left hand on her head. "What happened" asked Tidal, quietly. Jasmine and Scarlett looked at Tidal. "You got hurt from landing on Jasmine's back scales" whispered Scarlett. Tidal looked at he right arm. Her right arm stopped bleeding and there was dry blood all over her clean skin, there were three gigantic holes in her skin, and the bones were broken up real bad. Tidal looked away from it and covered her eyes with her left hand. "It's disgusting" said Tidal, grossed out. "Yeah, we better cover that up" said Scarlett. Jasmine stopped crying and handed Scarlett an extra cover. "Wait, before you do that, Jasmine come here. I need one my scales to make this heal a little faster" said Tidal, looking at Jasmine. Jasmine noticed how much pain pulling out a scale would be. "It's ok let's let it heal normally and not a little faster" said Jasmine, backing away from Scarlett and Tidal. "It's ok, just come here" said Tidal, nicely. Jasmine was still scared, but walked up to Tidal real slow. When Jasmine made it to her bunk where Tidal and Scarlett was, Tidal put her hand on the side of Jasmine's neck and pulled out a lose scale. "There's the scale" whispered Tidal, showing Jasmine the scale. "I didn't feel a thing when you took that out, how come" asked Jasmine, quietly. "Perviously on total drama island, I was a little sneak and I was biting everyone on the island turning them to little dragons. They found out where I was hiding the whole time. My scale was lose and it fell out on to Bridgette's surfboard. I left it behind and I noticed that it was missing when I went into the ocean for about three minutes. Then the next morning, Bridgette was inthe bathrooms with Duncan and Courtney close to be turned to little dragons. I looked at them meanly and I attacked them, not so hard. And Bridgette punched because the scale gave her powers. Then I asked her for my scale back, she gave it back and we actually became best friends. And she was the first friend I ever had. And that's the first time I ever lost the scale and got it back, what it does to humans, and how I got to be friends for my first time" explained Tidal, quietly. "Wow, you had this scale lose and lost for a while" whispered Scarlett. "I know and I can never turn to dragon form that much anymore or else that same situation will happen again to me, or this time Jasmine" whispered Tidal. "Alright, but don't keep it for so long" whispered Jasmine. "Well me and you to will have to use it" whispered Tidal. "What do you mean me" asked Jasmine, quietly. "I finally figured out the antidote" Tidal explained in a quiet voice. "Really" whispered Scarlett, in surpirse. "Yeah, but before we go get it. I have to do a couple of things" said Tidal, getting up from the bed. "Tidal, sit down. I need to put this cast around your arm" whispered Sacrlett. "Scarlett, where did you get the cast from" asked Jasmine, quietly. "I always keep a first aid kit with me just incase of emergencies" whispered Scarlett, happily. When Scarlett finished wrapping the cast on Tidal's arm, it was really dark outside. "It's getting really late" said Jasmine. Tidal got up and went to the window to look outside it. "Perfect, the first part of the antidote, we could get it right now on this full moon" whispered Tidal. "What do you mean first part of the antidote" asked Scarlett, quietly. "You might not like it" whispered Tidal. "I want to know" whispered Jasmine and Scarlett at the same exact time. "Werewolf drool" whispered Tidal, with a smirk on her face. "Werewolf drool" whispered Jasmine, with a confused face. "Yeah" whispered Tidal. "There's no such things as werewolfs" said Scarlett. "Yeah, there are. It's like your saying dragons aren't real" whispered Tidal, with an upset face. "Sorry, I just don't think werewolfs are real" said Scarlett. "Well they are and you need to stop saying that in my face" said Tidal. "Tidal, you need to calm down" whispered Scarlett. "Oww" Tidal yelled, quietly. "It will still hurt when you get mad because you tense up your muscles everytime you get mad. Just try to stay calm" whispered Scarlett walking up to Tidal's arm. "I have to get going" whispered Tidal. "Alright Jasmine, keep on eye on Tidal's arm for me" Scarlett said quietly. Jasmine shook her head in agreement. "Thanks" whispered Scarlett, as she went to bed. Tidal and Jasmine walked down the ladder and into the woods to find werewolf drool. In the woods, Jasmine and Tidal started talking. "Earlier, why did you mean by part" asked Jasmine. "There are four parts to the antidote. One part of the antidote is easy to get and the other three parts are pretty hard to get" explained Tidal. "This might take a while" said Jasmine, as she heard a howl in the distance. "There close by" said Tidal, running toward where she heard the sound. "When they made it to the destination, Jasmine was able to hear growling of wolves naerby. "Tidal are you crazy. There is no such thing as werewolfs" said Jasmine, as a two legged wolf jumped right in front of her. "Ah" she scearmed, in her normal voice. "Hey Tidal, did you just say werewolfs aren't real" said the werewolf, going on four legs and walking around Jasmine slowly. "Duncan, over here" said Tidal, a bit loudly. Duncan looked up and perked up his ears. "Tidal, what happen to you" asked Duncan, getting up back on to two legs and walking over to Tidal. "I kinda body swapped with Jasmine" said Tidal. "Wait, who's Jasmine" asked Duncan, scratching his head in confusion. "There are new contestents this season" said Tidal. "Oh, got ya. So why'd you come here in the middle of the woods, mermaid" asked Duncan. "We need some werewolf drool for the first part of the antidote" said Tidal. "Ok" said Duncan, as he opened his mouth. Drool dropped from the roof of his mouth. Tidal put the jar in his mouth and collect half a jar of drool. Tidal took the jar out his mouth and Duncan closed it. "There you go, mermaid. See you soon" said Duncan, as he jumped into a bush and his fellow wolf buds left with him. "Mermaid, did he just call you mermaid" asked Jasmine, with a smile on her face. Tidal started blushing. "Um" said Tidal, nervously. "You like him don't you" said Jasmine. Tidal stopped blushing. "No, I don't" said Tidal, turning her head. "Now that we have the werewolf drool, what's the next item" asked Jasmine. Tidal turned her head toward Jasmine. "This is going to be a hard one" said Tidal. "I don't care, I just want my body back" said Jasmine, looking at Tidal with confidence. "The next thing we need is a feather" said Tidal. "That'd be real easy" said Jasmine. "Not if it's from a cockatrice" said Tidal. "What's that" asked Jasmine. "A cockatrice is a chicken that is part dragon. And if you look into it's eyes, your stone" explained Tidal. "Like medusa" asked Jasmine. "Totally" said Tidal, fixing up the cast. The cast started to fall off and Tidal was still trying to make it stay on. "Let me help you with that" said Jasmine, walking up to Tidal. Jasmine tied up the cast on Tidal's arm a bit thighter than before. "Ow" said Tidal. "Sorry" said Jasmine, shrugging and smiling at the same time. "It's alright, I'll live through it" said Tidal."Let's get moving" said Tidal. The two members walked to team maskwak's cave. "Hey, look at that, isn't that team maskwak's shelter" asked Jasmine. "That totally is" said Tidal, looking around. "Everyone's sleeping and it's so quiet" said Jasmine. "I know that. Should we go talk to Sky and Dave that we found an antidote, but we're still looking for it" asked Tidal. "No, we'll keep it a secret from them for now" said Jasmine. Tidal started sneaking past the cave, quietly. "What is she up to" thought Jasmine. Jasmine flapped her wings and caught up to Tidal. "What are you doing" whispered Jasmine. "Come here" whispered Tidal, pointing to another cave, but smaller. The two of them started to talk a bit louder. "Alright, so that's where the cockatrice lives" asked Jasmine. "Yep" said Tidal. "Alright, let's do this" said Jasmine. "Good luck" said Tidal. "What do you mean good luck" asked Jasmine. Tidal didn't respond, she just was curled up in a ball of fright. "I forgot, now your claustrophobic" said Jasmine, with a bored face on. Jasmine flew to the cave, peeked inside, and saw a chicken. "That's the cockatrice"said Jasmine. Jasmine walked a little closer to it and plucked a feather off it. The cockatrice woke up and looked behind itself. Jasmine closed her eyes, quickly. The cockatrice walked up to Jasmine real slow. Jasmine started backing up slowly. "Where am I going" Jasmine asked herself. All of a sudden, Jasmine felt a hand on her stomach. "Tidal, is that you" asked Jasmine. The hand pulled Jasmine out of the cave. When Jasmine came out of the cave, the cockatrice walked back into the cave and went to sleep until daytime came. "Tidal, is that you" asked Jasmine. "Open your eyes" said a voice. Jasmine opened her eyes, slowly. Jasmine saw Tidal and Dave. "Tidal, why'd you have to get help" asked Jasmine. "I couldn't handle the cockatrice myself, but you went in there yourself. I went to get help before you were turned to stone" said Tidal. "Dave, what are you doing here without Sky" asked Jasmine. "Tidal found me up and she said that she needed help. So I came to help her" explained Dave. "Well, did you get the second part of the antidote" asked Tidal. Jasmine held up the cockatrice feather. "Good, I'll take it" said Tidal, taking the cockatrice feather from Jasmine. "What's the third part of the antidote" asked Jasmine. "The third part of the antidote is spell" said Tidal. "Spells" asked Dave. Jasmine turned back to human form. "I know a ton of spells" said Jasmine, raising her hands ready to cast one. "Not that kind of spell. A spell that could transform you and another person to anything around you. My body doesn't know that spell yet, but I know how you could try and earn it" said Tidal. Jasmine put her hands down. "Alright, i'm ready" said Jasmine. Dave looked at Tidal and Jasmine. "What can I do" asked Dave. Tidal looked at Dave. "Easy. Go get Leonard's book of spells and tell Sky tomorrow morning you and her will switch back to your original bodies" said Tidal. "You got it" said Dave, running into the cave. When Dave made it into the cave, he tip-toed over to Leonard and grabbed the spell book right next to where he slept. "There" said Dave, as he ran out of the cave toward Tidal and Jasmine. When he made it to Tidal and Jasmine, he handed the spell book to Tidal. "Here you go" said Dave, happliy. "Thanks Dave" said Tidal. Dave just stood there happy as Tidal stared at him. "Dave, can you go sit on the log over there and Jasmine start getting ready" demanded Tidal. Jasmine started getting ready and Dave sat on the log that was as close possible to them. "Ready" said Jasmine. Tidal looked at Dave. "Get ready to see some real magic" said Tidal, turning her head back to Jasmine. Dave looked at Jasmine and Tidal with confidence. Tidal opened the spell book and started reading the table of contacts. "Where is the spell" Tidal asked herself, while flipping through the pages of the spell book. "Found it, it's called the anything around spell" said Tidal, telling Jasmine. "Good, how do you cast it" asked Jasmine. "We're not gonna cast it. We're gonna teach it to you" said Tidal. "Alright, got yah" said Jasmine. Tidal read the steps underneath the spell out loud, so Dave and Jasmine could hear her. "First, you got to know a skin spell where only you could turn into other living things" said Tidal. "Already know that" said Jasmine. "Second, you need to close your eyes and think of an object" said Tidal. Jasmine thought of an item in her head. "Concentrate and turn me and you into it" said Tidal, putting down the spell book and walking toward Jasmine. "Lastly, shot me and your own self" said Tidal, opening her arms out wide. Jasmine took one hand and shot Tidal with it and took her other hand and shot it at herself. The blast worked and turn ed both of them to t-rex. "Seriously" said Tidal, as Jasmine shot another beam at them and both turned out of t-rex form. "Alright, for the last part of the antidote, we are gonna need ourselves" said Tidal. "That's easy" said Jasmine, smiling. "I know that's the easiest one, but we need Sky. And it's almost morning thank goodness" said Tidal, happily and relaxed. "I'll go get her" said Dave, getting up from the log and running toward the team's cave. When Dave made it inside the cave, he walked over to Sky and shoke her. "Sky, get up" whispered Dave, still shaking Sky. Sky got up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. "Dave, what's up" yawned Sky, as she stopped rubbing her eyes. "No time to explain, come on" said Dave, running out of the cave. Sky shrugged and just ran after him. When Dave and Sky made it to the place Tidal and Jasmine were in, Sky looked around and saw Tidal and Jasmine looking at her. "What's going on here" asked Sky, with a confused face on. "Your turning back to your original body" said Tidal, in a very happy mode. "Alright" cheered Sky. "Let's do this" said Jasmine, putting down the cockatrice feather and the werewolf drool, in a bottle, down on the ground. Tidal walked up to the werewolf drool in the bottle and the cockatrice feather and looked at it. "Ready to mix this with you spell" asked Tidal, looking at Jasmine. "Totally" said Jasmine, making a fist while smiling. "Good, and everyone to go with who they body swapped with and Jasmine, I'm gonna need you to shot the werewof drool and the cockatrice feather" and aim it at Dave and Sky, than me and you. Got it" asked Tidal. "Roger that" said Jasmine, as she started casting the spell. Sky and Dave closed their eyes and Jasmine shot them with the spell. When the spell was over, half the werewolf drool was gone and the cockatrice feather was gone. "We still have enough for one more spell" said Tidal. Jasmine nodded. Sky and Dave looked at themselves and saw their original bodies. "Yes, i'm finally back to my old self" said Sky, cheerfully. Dave smiled and looked at Tidal and Jasmine. Sky looked at the two kinosewak members and walked towards them. Dave followed Sky. "So, you guys gonna turn back" asked Sky. "We can't" said Tidal, sadly. "How come" asked Dave. "We only need one more cockatrice feather to do this and now we have none" said Tidal, looking down at the ground. "Lucky me, I took two of them when handling that cockatrice" said Jasmine, holding out the last cockatrice feather she had. "You took two of them" asked Dave. "Yep, took one just in case" said Jasmine, giving the feather to Tidal. Tidal took the feather and the werewolf drool and put them on the ground in front of herself and Jasmine. "Get ready" said Jasmine. Tidal closed her eyes and Jasmine copyed her. Jasmine shot the beam at herself and Tidal. When the spell was over, Tidal and Jasmine were finally back in their own bodies. "Yes, finally" yawned Tidal, feeling the missing scale. "Where'd my scale go" said Tidal, worried. Jasmine looked at her cast and took it off. "Wow, your scale does make this heal quick" said Jasmine, taking the scale from her arm. Tidal turned around and looked at her scale. "Whoops. I forgot you were using it" yawned Tidal. Jasmine took the cast and put it on her shoulder. "Let's go Tidal" said Jasmine, waving at Sky and Dave. Sky and Dave wove back at Jasmine. Jasmine started walking into the woods. "We'll see you guys soon" they both said, as they walked back to their shelter together. Tidal walked over to Jasmine and started feeling tired. When they were halfway through the woods, Tidal was walking side-to-side with Jasmine in dragon form. "Jasmine, i'm tired" said Tidal. "You've been up all night working in my body, that's why" said Jasmine, giggling. When Jasmine and Tidal made it back to their shelter, everyone stared at them. Scarlett, Max, and Sammy walked up to them. "Where have you guys been" asked Scarlett, worriedly. "We've been busy" said Jasmine, looking at Tidal. Tidal looked back at Jasmine, happily. "Were you two able to switch back" whispered Sammy. "Totally" said Tidal, looking at her own self now. "Hey Scarlett, here's the cast" said Jasmine, tossing the cast to Scarlett. "You healed up, didn't you. And I bet it was the help of the scale" said Scarlett, happily. "Yep, it was" said Jasmine. "Now, if you mind everyone. I'm going to sleep" said Tidal, walking past everyone and into Jasmine's bed. The whole team stood up until Chris called the next challenge, while Jasmine went back into the treehouse. Scarlett, Max, and Sammy hung out outside with the rest of the team. When Jasmine went inside the treehouse, she sat down on her bunk. "Huh, what's this" asked Jasmine. Jasmine lift up the covers to see Tidal sleeping in dragon form. "You've been busy all night to try to make me and you out of this body swap and even Sky and Dave. I'll let you sleep on my bunk only cause you did all that to help all four of us. Thanks" said Jasmine, petting Tidal's back. All of a sudden, Jasmine yawned. "I better get some sleep to" said Jasmine, starting to sleep to.


End file.
